musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis Live
Genesis Live is the first live album released by rock group Genesis in 1973. It was the band's first top 10 hit in the UK, reaching No.9 and remaining on the charts for 10 weeks. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genesis_Live# hide *1 History *2 Reception *3 Track listing *4 Personnel *5 Release history **5.1 US LP releases **5.2 US CD releases *6 References Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_Live&action=edit&section=1 edit Genesis were persuaded by their label, Charisma Records, to release Genesis Live as a budget-priced title to mark time while the band recorded Selling England by the Pound in mid-1973. (Contractual obligations to Charisma's North American distributor, Buddah Records, may also have been a factor, as Charisma would move its distribution to Atlantic Records shortly before Selling England's release). The tracks on the album were recorded at De Montfort Hall, Leicester, England by the Pye Mobile Recording Unit, engineer Alan Perkins, on 25 February 1973except for "Return of the Giant Hogweed", which was recorded at the Free Trade Hall in Manchester, England on the previous day, when the band was touring in support of Foxtrot.[1] These recordings were originally made for the US radio show King Biscuit Flower Hour, although they were never broadcast. A handful of early radio promotional double-LP test pressings by Philips/ Phonogram Int. B.V. (actually PolyGram at the time) were created which included a 23-minute version of "Supper's Ready" from the Leicester show. This pressing's running order was "Watcher of the Skies" – "The Musical Box" – "Get 'Em Out by Friday" – "Supper's Ready" – "The Return of the Giant Hogweed" – "The Knife", and included between-song patter by Gabriel. Whether this test pressing was intended to be released as the actual album is unknown. In any event, "Supper's Ready" was not included, even though the front cover photograph was taken during a live performance of "Supper's Ready" (with Gabriel donning the "Magog" mask). Excellent digital copies of the double-LP test pressing are readily available. (A live recording of "Supper's Ready" from the following year's tour was released on 1998's 4-CD boxed set, Genesis Archive 1967-75. However, Gabriel re-recorded some of his vocals before allowing release). A remastered version was released on CD in 1994 by Virgin in Europe and Atlantic in the US and Canada. A remixed version was included in 2009's Genesis Live 1973–2007 set, also released by Virgin in Europe and Atlantic in the US and Canada. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_Live&action=edit&section=2 edit Rolling Stone gave the album a brief but positive review, commenting that "this album goes a long way toward capturing the gripping power and mysticism that has many fans acclaiming Genesis as 'the greatest live band ever.'"[3] A retrospective review by Allmusic was also resoundingly positive. They remarked "it's doubtful that anyone ever got a richer sound out of a Mellotron on-stage than Tony Banks does on this album, and Steve Hackett, Mike Rutherford, and Phil Collins' playing is all quite amazing as a whole unit, holding together some very complex music in a live setting." They judged all the recordings to be far superior to their studio originals.[2] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_Live&action=edit&section=3 edit All songs by Tony Banks, Phil Collins, Peter Gabriel, Steve Hackett and Mike Rutherford, except as noted. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_Live&action=edit&section=4 edit *Tony Banks – Hammond organ, Mellotron, Hohner Pianet, 12-string guitar, backing vocals *Phil Collins – drums, backing vocals *Peter Gabriel – lead vocals, flute, tambourine *Steve Hackett – lead guitar *Mike Rutherford – bass guitar, bass pedals, 12-string guitar, backing vocals Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_Live&action=edit&section=5 edit All releases of Genesis Live on Charisma Records in the USA were distributed by Buddah Records. US LP releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_Live&action=edit&section=6 edit *Charisma CAS-1666 (1973): 1st issue with large "Mad Hatter" label. *Charisma CAS-1666 (1973): 2nd issue with "pink scroll" label. *Charisma CAS-1666 (1974): 3rd issue with small "Mad Hatter" label. *Atlantic 81855-1 (1982): Reissue. US CD releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_Live&action=edit&section=7 edit *Atlantic 81855-2 (1988): First US CD release. *Atlantic 82676-2 (1994): Definitive Edition Remaster. Category:1973 albums